Worth
by Starwarrior536
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Sephiroth, a mysterious organization rises up. After being abducted by this shadowy group, Yuffie teams up with Vincent to uncover the secrets of not just this strange union, but also the heart. Yuffentine
1. Abduction

**WORTH**

Chapter 1: Abduction

**Yayz! My first Final Fantasy fic! As you read in the summary, it's Yuffentine, so haters of this pairing beware. R&R plz!**

Yuffie Kisaragi stared out into the moonlit night of Wutai through her open window. The distant stars twinkled in the sky, spelling out unknown messages. A crescent moon hung in the sky, illuminating the town.

Yuffie was still wearing her regular clothes, even though her father highly disagreed with her sleeping in her clothes.

She left her window, and lay down on her bed. She looked to her right, and saw a framed photograph of her friends who helped her save the world. She picked up the picture, and stared at it. However, she was directing her attention to one person: Vincent Valentine.

She missed them all very much, but when she met Vincent, it felt like… a missing piece of her heart was found at last. And when he left, he took that piece with him.

Suddenly, a whirring sound began to approach in the distance. Yuffie directed her gaze to the window, and saw dozens of helicopters clad in black were flying towards the small city. "What the hell?" She asked without an answer, reaching under her bed, and brandishing her oversized shuriken.

Then, five people wearing thin armor as dark as night, and armed with assault rifles, dropped down from above her window, and rushed at her.

Yuffie tossed her shuriken at one of the soldiers, impaling his chest. The others began firing their guns, but Yuffie was faster. She rolled across the floor, and snatched away her shuriken from the dead man, strapping it to her back.

One of the soldiers then brought down the barrel of his rifle on Yuffie's head. The materia thief dropped to the floor, unconscious. The remaining people nodded to each other, and picked up the young girl, and climbed up ladders extended from the helicopters. Once in the aircraft, the entire fleet took off into the night…

**OOOOHH! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but a necessary evil. Sorry for the shortness, but I swear, the future chapters will be longer. Really. I'm serious here.**


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

**Yay, second chappie! As I promised, this will be much longer than the first chapter, and once again, it's Yuffentine. w00t.**

The sun snuck up behind the hills in the distance. The moon and the stars began to make their retreat into the sky.

Vincent Valentine sat on the rim of a building in the ruined city of Midgar, examining the rising sun. His crimson cape fluttered in the breeze, and his pale skin reflecting the rising sun. His attention diminished as his mind wandered into his memories...

FLASHBACK

Vincent stood in front of a gravestone, just staring at it. "Lucrecia…" He muttered. "I… I'm sorry… I… I failed you…" He then lay a rose down at the foot of the rock before walking away into the fog surrounding him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Vincent dipped down his head. "Lucrecia… Please… please forgive me… it's… it's all my fault…" He mumbled. He flexed his golden, clawed gauntlet half-consciously.

His thoughts were abruptly broken by a whirring sound. He lifted his head up, and stared at dozens of black helicopters flying towards Midgar. They each had a strange, spirally, rune-like symbol imprinted in the side.

Then, without warning, the mysterious helicopters began firing round after round of bullets at Vincent. He dashed away, pulling out his gun, Cerberus, and skillfully shot a bullet at a propeller. The helicopter fell to the earth, and exploded.

Vincent jumped down into a hole in a roof of the building, and stared out. The helicopters stopped firing, and flew across the sky into an empty parking lot. Vincent silently and stealthily ran to the rim of the roof, and ducked to avoid notice.

People were exiting the helicopters, and also brought out a person who was bound and gagged, with a blindfold over their eyes. Vincent jumped down to the ground, but before landing, grabbed a steel bar protruding from the wall to slow his fall.

Vincent hurried closer to hear what the hell these mysterious people were saying. They were all dressed in black uniforms. One of them, supposedly their leader, said, "Aye, those idiots in the hick town called Wutai'll have to fork over at LEAST a billion gil if they wanna git their lil' princess back, eh? This plan is genius, I say! Gwahahaha!"

Vincent peered at the currently unconscious prisoner. She had black hair, and was wearing a very familiar outfit. The leader of the kidnappers pulled off a blindfold shielding the girl's eyes. She shook her head and woke up, glaring at the fiends. "Hey, who the hell are you guys?!" She demanded.

Vincent gasped. "Yuffie!" He whispered.

"Keheheheheh… we're INFERNO, my lil' princess! And unless yer fool o' a dad coughs up some gil, you'll be spending the rest o' yer life in hell! Gwahahahahaha!" He cackled, leading the soldiers around the corner of the building disappearing.

Vincent pondered the moment when these called INFERNO exited into the shadows. Yuffie wasn't what he considered a friend. As a matter of fact, he could have cared less if she existed. But he still couldn't leave her to die.

Finally, Vincent darted towards the place where INFERNO had exited. It led to a dark alley, with a solitary oak door in the wall. Vincent prepared his gun, silently crept over to the door, took a step back, and jabbed a foot at the wooden door, splintering through it, knocking it to the ground.

The inside of the building was like all the others: In ruins. Lamps held no light, and signs of Meteor's impact several years ago still were there. Tables and chairs were splintered and broken. Shattered bits of plates were scattered across the dusty floor. He quietly walked across the floor, eyeing his surroundings, his gun ready.

After navigating several halls, while following trails of footprints in the dust, Vincent came to a door. He stared at it for a few seconds, like there was something important about this particular door. He then nodded to himself, saying, "Yuffie, I'm coming for you…"

Vincent opened the door. Inside was a normal janitor's closet. Brooms, mops, and buckets lay untouched, some in an irreparable state. Vincent sighed. "Looks like a dead end. Sorry, Yuffie…" Just as the immortal man was about to leave, he saw a small lever on the wall. Its orange paint was rusted over, but still looked like it could be used.

Vincent bit his lip. He then cautiously reached towards it, and pulled it downwards. Once he finished, the ground below him shook violently. The door behind him swung shut, and closed with a _click_.

Vincent grabbed the knob, and pushed on it to open the door, but the no avail. Then, the ground pulsed, and then became a steady rumble. The man leaned against the wall, listening to the sound.

After about 5 minutes, the rumbling ended, and Vincent tried pushing the door open, this time succeeding. He looked out, Cerberus at the ready, and his jaw fell. What he beheld was entirely different from the ruined building he was in a few minutes ago. It looked like a mechanical paradise, with blinking lights and silvery walls, floors, and ceilings. He then snapped back to reality, and hurried down winding halls, searching for Yuffie.

The halls had an eerie reddish glow to them, and the sounds of the whirring, blinking machinery around him only made it creepier. Guards patrolled the halls, and many a time Vincent had to hide behind the corners of the halls.

Finally, he came to a door with a small, rectangular window on it. Vincent looked through it, and saw Yuffie, pouting in a corner, muttering unknown things. Vincent grinned. _Typical Yuffie,_ he thought.

He turned the knob. Fortunately, it was open. He opened it, and entered. Yuffie gawked. "V-Vincent?! What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, surprised and happy at the same time.

"I'm rescuing you. Come on." He commanded. Yuffie stood up. She prepared her large Shuriken, that INFERNO had decided not to take away, or was too idiotic to dispose of it.

As the duo left the room, Yuffie stopped her companion by standing in front of him. "Why did you come for me?" She asked.

Vincent looked away. "Because I couldn't leave a friend out to dry." He answered.

Yuffie grinned. "I knew it! I AM your friend, aren't I?"

Vincent grimaced. "Dammit… listen, you're not my friend. Just a partner. Nothing more."

Yuffie giggled. "Yeah, we'll see about that, Vinnie!"

As the pair sneaked down the hallways, they were left unnoticed. However, after rounding a corner, Vincent bumped into a man in a black uniform. Both men fell to the floor.

"Aaagh! The prisoner's escaped! The prisoner's esca-" The man was cut off by Vincent shooting the INFERNO soldier in the stomach. He fell to the floor, dead. Vincent jumped up, and began running. Yuffie chased after him.

"Vincent! Wait up!" She gasped.

"Are you high? If we wait, we'll die! We have to hurry, and get out of here!" Vincent said angrily.

An entire squad of INFERNO guards jumped out from behind a corner, and blasted their rifles at the pair. Vincent shot all but one of the soldiers, which Yuffie killed with her shuriken. The pair weaved down the halls, killing numerous INFERNO guards, and finally arrived at the elevator.

"There they are! Get 'em!" A voice called out. Vincent and Yuffie twirled around, where dozens of INFERNO guards were pointing their rifles at the duo. "FIRE!" The soldier yelled.

Vincent leapt inside the closet once the INFERNO soldiers started firing, and Yuffie joined him. Immediately, he slammed the door, the bullets making holes in the wood. Vincent swiftly pulled up the lever, and the elevator shook before moving again.

Vincent and Yuffie slumped down against the walls, gasping for breath. "Heh… I guess we… made it, huh Vinnie?"

"Yeah…" Vincent said, relieved. "Hey, Yuffie?"

"Yup?"

"Please don't ever call me Vinnie again."

**Hurrah! Second chap is DONE! Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And no way is it done yet! Ciao for now!**


	3. Guardian Devil

Chapter 3: My Guardian Devil

**Yayz 3rd chap! I think this story is going along pretty well so far.**

Yuffie stood leaning against the wall of the interior of the helicopter, listening to the buzz of the blades of vehicle whirl in fast circles. Vincent was driving the helicopter with surprising skill. "Vinnie, how did you get so good at driving a helicopter?" She had asked.

"Don't call me that!" Was the only answer Vincent gave. He only spoke when Yuffie asked him questions. All other times, he was silent.

The interior of the helicopter was small and slightly cramped: Rifles and guns lay littered across the floor. The walls and floor were as black as the outside, and the weird rune symbol of INFERNO was also imprinted on the walls. Several lights and switches formed the landscape of the control board that Vincent used to fly the machine.

After about an hour, Vincent announced, "Hey, Yuffie. We're almost at Wutai."

"That's good!" Yuffie said happily. But secretly, she wished she could be with Vincent a little longer. She didn't know why. Maybe… it's… love? She thought. No! I don't love Vincent! Why would I?! Yuffie shot a glance at him. But, he is pretty hot…

Suddenly, a radar on the control board began blinking brightly, emitting a noise. Vincent looked over, and gasped. "Crap! It's those thugs called INFERNO!"

Yuffie jumped over to the control board. Tiny red dots were slowly approaching the center of the flashing crimson screen. "V-Vinnie?" She asked, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the helicopter shook, jostling the pair around. "Dammit! They're here!"

Yuffie leapt to a window, and looked out. Several black helicopters surrounded them, firing rounds and rounds of gunfire at the airship. A blast hit the window Yuffie was looking through, but she ducked a split second before the impact, relinquishing a scream from the girl.

Vincent prepared his gun, and, with his clawed arm, he tore off one of the doors, exposing the 2 allies to the air. The door hurtled through the sky, and collided with one of the helicopters, destroying it. Vincent then pointed Cerberus at one of the airships. "Hang on, Yuffie!" He said. Yuffie quickly grabbed the wall, and Vincent fired at a nearby helicopter. After several hits, it caught on fire, and fell to the earth below, exploding.

The other helicopters fired at Vincent's aircraft, and it too caught on fire. Yuffie screamed. Vincent rushed over to the steering wheel, and spun it to the left in quick circles. The helicopter turned towards another one, and in one second, he picked Yuffie up in his arms, and leapt out of the blazing airship. Once he jumped out, his ship slammed into the helicopter, and both exploded.

Vincent and Yuffie dropped through the air at an alarming rate, aiming directly for Cosmo Canyon. "Vincent?" Yuffie said frightened.

"Yeah?" Vincent replied.

"Are we going to die?"

"No!" Vincent said loudly, battling over the sound of the rushing wind. "Just hold onto me and DON"T LET GO!"

Yuffie tightened her grip on Vincent's shirt, and leaned onto him, pushing her head into his shoulder.

Vincent dropped to the roof of the cliffs, and once his toes touched the rock, he jumped off, and hopped down, rock after rock, until they landed at a rushing river.

Vincent let the girl down, and she blushed hard. "Thanks, Vinnie! You're like my guardian angel, huh?"

"More like your Guardian Devil." Vincent said, almost proud of the name he had given himself.

"Hee hee! I like that name! Thanks again for saving me!" Yuffie thanked, winking.

"No problem. I'm not going to let my allies die when I can do something about it." He looked away. _But why didn't I do the same for you, Lucrecia?_ He thought.

"HELLLLOOOOOOOO! Earth to Vincent!" Yuffie yelled in his face. Vincent's mind snapped back. "How are we going to get to Wutai now?"

Vincent pursed his lips. "There's a ship that takes you to Wutai in Costa del Sol. Shall we try there?"

"Ooh, Costa Del Sol! I always wanted to go there!" Yuffie said, absolutely joyous.

"Then I guess we should get going." Vincent said. He then began walking away, Yuffie skipping after him.

* * *

The sun had shown brightly when Vincent and Yuffie arrived in Costa del Sol. Yuffie squealed with delight and bolted into a clothes shop. She started trying on several different clothes, and made Vincent tell her what he thought about them.

Vincent gave mixed reports to try to sound neutral. Most of the time he didn't even look at Yuffie. However, Yuffie was determined to get a real expression out of Vincent. She chose a light blue tank top and a short jean skirt. She tried it on, and when she looked in the mirror, she admitted she looked a little smutty.

"I'm gonna get a reaction outta Vinnie this time." The ninja said confidently.

The princess of Wutai approached Vincent, who had his back turned, and his head low. Yuffie tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Vincent!" She said.

Vincent sighed. "What now, Yuff-" When he saw her, his jaw dropped.

"Well? Whaddya think?" She asked, striking a pose and winking.

Vincent felt his blood rocket up to his face. "I… er, well… uh…"

Yuffie gave a sexy smile, which made Vincent blush harder. He ducked his head to hide his red face.

Yuffie giggled. "I'll take that as an 'I love it!'" Yuffie then got back into her normal clothes, and bought the outfit. Vincent was still blushing. He had a hard time not looking at her now.

When the duo reached a dock with a boat heading for Wutai, Vincent said, "Okay, you can head back to Wutai now."

Now it was Yuffie's turn to blush. "Hey, Vinnie… M-maybe you could come back with me… y'know, to Wutai…"

But when Yuffie turned around, Vincent was nowhere in sight. She gasped. "Vincent? Vincent, where are you?!" She took a few steps forward. "VINCENT!"

**Although this chapter was shorter than the previous chap, I like this one better. Please Review!**


	4. The Black Wolf

Chapter 4: The Black Wolf

**...Yes. I am finally BACK!!!!! Hells yeah! Sorry for the long lack of updates, but the school year just wrapped up, but now it's SUMMER BREAK, and I'm friggin' free! xD Hey, I've noticed that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Dear readers, PLEASE review. Reviews help me realize what I need to change. I dearly appreciate it. But, enough of me. Enjoy the chapter!**

Vincent Valentine adjusted his hair that the wind had blown out of his face. When the gale pushed it away again, he gave up.

Vincent had been walking for about 10 minutes since he left Costa del Sol. His gaze fell. _Why did I leave Yuffie back there? She's probably wondering where I went…_ He thought to himself.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Valentine?" A voice asked him.

Vincent raised his eyes, and saw in front of him a man in bulky purple armor. Yellow outlined the curious garb. He hefted a titanic spear in his left hand. In his right he held a purple shield half the height of his body. Two other men stood at his sides, dressed in the clothing of INFERNO.

Vincent pulled out Cerberus. "You're with INFERNO." He said flatly.

The armored man chuckled. "How did you guess?" His voice was gentle and flowing. His laugh was the direct opposite. It even sent shivers down Vincent's spine. "Please call me the Black Wolf." He said, making a short bow.

"Okay, the Black Wolf. What do you want?" Vincent said, unmoving.

"I'm going to need you to come with me, Mr. Valentine." He said.

"And if I say 'no?'"

"Then I'm just going to have to put you to sleep for a little bit…" The Black Wolf said, ending his sentence with another creepy chuckle.

The Black Wolf darted forward at amazing speed, his spear lunging at Vincent, who barely jumped out of the way in time. The massive weapon impaled the ground, sending debris flying everywhere.

_Damn, this guy's fast!_ Vincent thought.

The Black Wolf swung his spear, ripping up the ground, knocking Vincent away. He flew through the air, and rolled across the grass when he landed. He groaned in pain. "Oh god… that hurt…" He moaned out, every word hurting.

The Black Wolf trotted over to Vincent, and looked over him. "Had your fill yet, Mr. Valentine?" He asked.

"Not… yet…" He gasped out. He raised Cerberus, and started firing at the armored fiend. However, the bullets didn't even leave a dent, for they just bounced off the plates of steel.

The Black Wolf chuckled. "Is that all?" He asked.

Vincent's eyes widened. Was this guy invincible?

The Black Wolf tried to impale Vincent, but he rolled out of the way, and stood up, continuing to fire, but without any success. "Dammit…" He muttered. The Black Wolf continued to stab at Vincent, but he hopped backwards with each stab, and was left unharmed.

"Enough of this rabble! Now I end this!" The Black Wolf yelled. He held his spear high in the air, and a purplish aura seemed to surround it, growing bigger with every passing moment.

Vincent bit his lip. What was he doing now?

Suddenly, the Black Wolf readied his spear for a stab, and yelled, "DIE!" before plunging his spear forward. Vincent jumped backwards, and once the lance touched the ground, Vincent felt like he was trapped under a stampede of a thousand elephants.

Vincent was hurtled through the air, and landed hard on the grass, creating a miniature crater. He pulled himself up, coughing and shaking. He had several cuts and bruises. _Thank God I heal fast_ He thought.

The Black Wolf trudged up to him, and stared down into Vincent's eyes. After a few seconds, the knight chuckled. "Impressive. You should have been reduced to nothing with that attack." He put his shield away, and reached into the hole, hoisting Vincent into the air. "Vincent, I'll need you… go to sleep for a while."

The Black Wolf brandished a thin pouch, opened it, and held it to Vincent's nose. He took a single whiff of the substance inside, and passed out immediately. The last thing he heard was the Black Wolf's sinister chuckle.

**Incredibly sorry for the shortness. Long fights are not what I'm best at. PLEASE review. Reviewing will bring more chapters.**


End file.
